Vampyr
by The Alkaeni
Summary: En ese momento había conquistado la vida eterna, en ese momento me había convertido en aquello que protagonizaba mis pesadillas, en el instante en el que la sangre de aquél sujeto se deslizó por mi garganta, yo me había convertido en un demonio.


Vampyr

« Debes venir conmigo y amarme hasta la muerte, o debes odiarme pero seguir conmigo y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella. »

-Carmilla

Hungría, 1823

Yo corría, corría porque, literalmente, mi vida dependía de ello. Por una parte, me perseguían los guardias del hospicio psiquiátrico de Csejthe y por otra, el demonio por el cual me habían encerrado en ese inhumano lugar. Era una noche oscura y hacía frío, lo que complicaba considerablemente mi intento de escape gracias a que lo único que llevaba era una camisola muy delgada y un abrigo que apenas y calentaba, mis pies estaban descalzos y ya no sentía mis dedos; estaba condenada a morir.

Estaba en lo que yo creía eran las profundidades del bosque, sabía que ni los enfermeros ni los guardias me buscarían ahí, ya que todos ahí temían al bosque por los animales salvajes que vivían ahí. Yo también temía al bosque, pero no por los animales, sino por los demonios que ahí habitaban. Las historias decían que la condesa Báthory había dejado a un vampyr como pequeño (pero terrible) legado tras su muerte. Él era el único nieto de la condesa, muchos creyeron que el linaje Báthory se perdió cuando fueron condenados a la horca, ahora, corría para no convertirme en su próxima cena.

Mis piernas ardían del dolor y del frío así que me senté junto a un árbol y abracé mis piernas para tratar de darme un poco de calor y entonces un aullido llamó mi atención, al momento de correr, olvidé por completo la existencia de los lobos en el bosque. Maldije internamente, aunque si lo analizaba un poco, ser devorada por los lobos era mucho mejor que ser víctima del demonio que me asechaba y de los enfermeros que seguramente estaban buscándome. Escuchaba las pisadas de los lobos cada vez más cerca y yo escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, deseando con el alma que mi muerte fuese rápida y que el dolor no fuese mayor a lo que había pasado desde que mis padres me internaron en el hospicio psiquiátrico, quince años atrás.

En lo que esperaba a que los lobos llegasen, por mi mente empezaron a pasar imágenes de mi vida desde que me habían internado en el psiquiátrico, exorcismos que me practicaron, los baños de agua helada que me daban, las quemaduras que sufrí y los azotes que las monjas me propinaban cada que me negaba ser su mono cilindrero… esa no era forma de tratar a una niña de cinco años… a nadie, en realidad. Pero, la única razón por la que me habían internado era porque, durante las noches, un hombre de cabellera azulada me visitaba y me contaba historias y me robaba sangre, cuando le conté a mi abuelo sobre lo que sucedía, él pronto me orientó y me dijo qué hacer; mis padres pensaron que era una iniciada en la brujería y me encerraron en el hospicio. Por eso prefería morir a manos de una manada de lobos que regresar a ese lugar o permitir que ese demonio se acercara a mí una vez más.

Podía sentir a los lobos cerca, sabía que estaban muy cerca y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, el miedo corroía cada parte de mis ser pues si bien no había vivido en lo absoluto, me atemorizaba la muerte. Suspiré y todo mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, pronto lo escuché. Un gruñido fuerte y claro; lentamente levanté la cabeza y pude distinguir su sombra, por lo poco que me permitía ver, era un lobo grande,

-Termina con mi sufrimiento pronto- le pedí en voz alta y firme, para mi sorpresa.

Bajé la cabeza nuevamente y escuché cómo se acercaba a mí, dispuesto a atacar. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, solté un sollozo y suspiré, me quedé un par de segundos esperando el ataque fatal, pero dicho ataque nunca llegó. Se escuchó un quejido y escuché como el lobo corría despavorido. Levanté un poco la cabeza para ver qué había sucedido y vi la sombra de un hombre, estaba casi segura de que el hombre me daba la espalda, pero no me atrevía a verlo. Me levanté lentamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido, pronto me incorporé y puse mis manos contra el tronco del árbol, estaba a nada de salir corriendo cuando escuché:

-Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría.-

Dijo alguien con una voz muy profunda y que daba un toque de sensualidad, una voz que, inevitablemente, invitaba al pecado. Era una voz de terciopelo, la voz del diablo. Cuando escuché esa voz, quedé petrificada esa era la voz que escuchaba cuando era pequeña, ese era el hombre que me adormecía para beber de mi sangre, inmolándola para su deseo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte y sentí como mis extremidades se enfriaban al grado de ser tan frías como las paredes del hospicio. Se escuchó una risa y sentí como alguien se situaba detrás de mí y me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba hacia sí.

-Duerme, mi amor.-susurró en mi oreja, pronto sentí mis párpados pesados y me sumí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté y ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba recostada en algo realmente cómodo. ¿Una cama, tal vez? Fuese lo que fuera, estaba realmente cómodo y era infinitamente mejor que el feo y rígido catre que tenía en mi celda. Me estiré y dejé que mi cuerpo gozara de la suavidad de la cama y entonces vi que tenía una frazada también, era ligera, pero muy calientita y delicada. No recordaba haber utilizado algo así en mi vida, así que lo aproveché y me dejé llevar por el lujo. Realmente podría vivir ahí por siempre.

-Siempre es mejor una cama suave y una frazada a ese horrible catre en el que dormías, ¿verdad, amor?-Escuché.

Y pronto fue así como mi felicidad se desvaneció. La habitación en la que me encontraba se iluminó de repente y entonces lo vi. Era un hombre alto y fornido, poseedor de una larga cabellera del color de la medianoche. Sus ojos profundos y tan azules como oscuros escrutaban lo más profundo de mi alma y estaba casi segura que leía de mi todo lo que deseaba con sólo verme a los ojos. Me encogí y me cubrí con la frazada, él sonrió de lado.

-No me temas, amor. No a mí.- dijo y se acercó lentamente a mí.

Por cada paso que él daba, yo me hacía hacia atrás y cuando me pegué a la cabecera, él sonrió triunfante y acarició delicadamente mi mejilla. Su piel era suave y extrañamente no era fría como en las historias que solía contarme mi abuelo.

-¿Quién eres?- finalmente me atreví a preguntar. El tono de mi voz era apenas audible, pero al parecer, él me escuchó perfectamente, ya que sonrió.

-Es un poco absurdo presentarlo si ya sabes quién soy, ¿no crees?-dijo mirándome a los ojos y sin alejarse un centímetro de mi.

El hermoso hombre se recostó en la cama, me tomó de la cintura y con una facilidad indignante me puso a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a acariciar mi muslo, me sorprendí al ver que ya no traía el feo camisón del hospicio y que ahora llevaba una camisola de seda. Intenté cubrirme, pero algo en mi mente me lo impidió, él sólo me acariciaba delicadamente y me miraba a través de la transparente tela. Estaba totalmente indefensa ante él.

-Mi nombre es Helia Báthory. Soy nieto de la condesa Erzsébet Báthory- dijo sin quitar los ojos de mi cuerpo ni su mano de mi pierna.

Helia, con la mano libre, empezó a acariciar la delicada tela que cubría mi cuerpo. Miraba la tela como si deseara destrozarla y se lamía los labios con desesperación.

-Pensé que el linaje Báthory se había ido con el asesinato de sus hijos.-dije intentando distraer al vampyr de labor.

-Me escondieron y fue a la edad de veintitrés cuando me transformaron en lo que soy, sólo que yo no soy un cadáver andante, yo sigo vivo.-

Esas palabras me dejaron sorprendida, Helia tomó mi mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando sentí el palpitar de su corazón. La sonrisa de Helia se hizo un poco más amplia y entonces se sentó y recargó su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, yo seguía sobre él; posó una mano en mi espalda y se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre mí. Mis piernas estaban abiertas para él y sus manos empezaron a subir el camisón y tocaba mi piel desnuda cada que mi piel quedaba al descubierto. Nuevamente me tensé.

Lo que Helia estaba a punto de hacerme era algo que se veía a diario en es hospicio, Los guardias se llevaban a las chicas para violarlas y en caso de que los descubrieran, ellas eran azotadas pues los guardias decían que ellas los seducían para así pecar y ofrecerse a Lucifer. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sabía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, me sería imposible detener a Helia. Una lágrima se escapó y él tomó mi barbilla con sus manos y unió sus labios con los míos. No sabía que hacía o qué debería hacer y sólo me dejé llevar.

-Oh, _szerelem_ *, eres preciosa. Podría comerte en éste momento.-dijo Helia cuando se separó de mis labios para, después dirigirse a mi cuello.

Empezaba a acostumbrarme a la sensación que me transmitían los besos de Helia y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en mi vientre, Helia terminó de quitarme la camisola y comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo con las manos. El cosquilleo y las sensaciones se intensificaron y me tensé, no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Relájate, _szerelem_ , sólo relájate y disfruta el momento-dijo Helia entre besos.

Un tiempo pasó y yo estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Helia, me dolía todo y él acariciaba mi espalda desnuda mientras olía mi cabellera. Me pareció un milagro el no haber muerto durante el acto pues si bien en un principio todo fue noble y suave, después de la primera vez todo se hizo más fuerte y sensual. Había sangre revuelta con semen en la cama y yo tenía la herida en el cuello pues él había bebido de mí. Mi respiración era agitada y sentía los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos.

-Ha valido la pena, _szerelem_.- dijo Helia, yo no le veía, pero estaba casi segura de que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.-Ha valido cada segundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con un poco de temor. A pesar de lo habíamos hecho ya, yo seguía temiéndole.

-A haberte guardado para mí.- dijo Helia con satisfacción.-Yo soy la única razón por la cual los malditos guardias no te violentaron en ese asilo. Desde que diste tu primer suspiro en éste mundo, yo supe que debías mía, fue por eso que te di mi marca cuando eras pequeña, fue por eso que te llevaron a ese feo lugar.

« Tuve que huir porque la familia del hombre al que te prometieron cuando naciste comenzó a darme caza y me encerró aquí, pero la magia que utilizó no era tan eficiente y hasta hace un año pude escapar, por eso no podía entrar para sacarte de ahí e iniciar el ritual que nos unirá por siempre, pero desde aquí planee todo para que pudieses escapar y cuando llegó el momento, lo hiciste. Ahora me perteneces, Flora Szép y cuando termine el ritual, serás mía por siempre.»

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?-dije intentando sonar desafiante, en realidad, no me quedaba otra opción más que quedarme con él, pues si se me ocurría irme, lo único que me ganaría era regresar al asilo y no tenía intenciones de regresar.

Sabía que mis padres me habían prometido a alguien cuando nací, de hecho se hizo mi mejor amigo en la infancia; su nombre era Nabu Székely, pero pensé que el acuerdo se había cancelado en el momento en el que entré al asilo. Mientras pensaba en esto, Helia me volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a moverse, sacando de mí un par de gemidos.

-No es como que tengas la opción de irte, kedvesem*-dijo con un suspiro complacido mientras seguía moviendo la cadera.-Las únicas dos opciones que te propongo son las siguientes: Entregarte a mí, estar conmigo por tu propia voluntad y amarme por la eternidad u odiarme y obligarme a tomarte por la fuerza y aún así estar conmigo por lo que resta del tiempo, hasta el día del juicio final. Es tu decisión; aunque preferiría que hiciéramos las cosas por la buena, sería menos traumático para ti.

Las palabras de Helia me dejaron pensando, realmente no tenía opción alguna y algo me decía que si me resistía las posibles consecuencias no serían agradables precisamente. Helia se incorporó y me quitó de sus piernas para ponerme a un lado y dijo:

-Está por amanecer y yo tengo que dormir, puedes dar un recorrido por el castillo o quedarte aquí, conmigo. No intentes escapar, porque entonces me veré obligado a adelantar las cosas y todo será por la mala, ¿entiendes, szerelem?-yo asentí.

Helia se acomodó en la enorme cama y yo me bajé, tomé una de las velas que había en la habitación, tomé una de las batas que había por ahí y me puse a investigar la habitación en la que me encontraba. No me atreví a salir de la habitación en primer lugar porque no temía encontrarme en el castillo de Csejthe y segunda porque si me perdía, no quería que Helia lo malinterpretara y lo que menos necesitaba era pasar una eternidad miserable.

Al cabo de un rato, mi estómago gruñó. Tenía mucha hambre y no sabía qué demonios hacer para alimentarme, era tanta mi hambre que no me pareció tan descabellado el comerme la cera derretida de las velas. Como no sabía qué hacer, me acurruqué a un lado de Helia y decidí que era mejor quedarme dormida con él. Me acomodé y me dejé ir.

No estaba segura si habían pasado unas horas o unos minutos cuando sentí que Helia me movía para despertarme, pero no pude moverme. Estaba muy débil, pues no había comido desde dos días antes de escaparme del hospicio, me habían castigado y como sabían que el dolor físico ya no significaba nada para mí, me dejaban sin comer y, gracias a ello, yo estaba muy, muy débil.

-Szerelem, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Helia con algo que sonaba a preocupación en la voz.

Estaba tan débil que no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna y sentía cómo todo empezaba a hacerse más pesado a mí alrededor. Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y sabía que pronto me desmayaría.

-Oh, no Flora. Tú no te irás de aquí. Eres mía, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Helia con cierto enojo.

Poco tiempo después, todo se volvió negro y no supe más de mí.

El gusto no me duró mucho tiempo, pues volví en mí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te habías alimentado?-fue lo primero que escuché de un Helia que no parecía muy contento. Busqué a Helia con la mirada y él estaba viendo a través del ventanal de un balcón que había en la habitación.

-No tenía hambre… y pues no era la primera vez que me dejaban sin comer por unos días.-respondí, tratando de restarle importancia. Helia se volteó y su expresión me dejó helada.

-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?-preguntó, furioso. Me regañé internamente por haber abierto la boca.- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Lo miré cautelosa, sus ojos se habían tornado de un rojo, yo sólo me hico hacia atrás, intentando separarme de él, sabía que eso no podía terminar bien.

-¡Responde!-gritó, él estaba frente a mí y el miedo creció en mí.

-Dos días antes de escaparme del hospicio-susurré.

Una bofetada fue lo que recibí como respuesta. Las malditas y traicioneras lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y yo puse una mano sobre la que había recibido la bofetada, sentí algo caliente en mi mano, cuando la vi, vi que había sangre; intenté alejarme de Helia, pero él me sostuvo del brazo y me haló hacia sí. Apenas estuve frente a él, me besó. Intenté alejarme pero me fue imposible y contra mi voluntad, lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior se repitió. Cuando terminamos, fue a buscar comida para mí y yo salí de la habitación acompañada de una vela.

Quería lavarme, pero no podía. En realidad, dudaba mucho que en ese castillo hubiese agua. Empecé a curiosear por las habitaciones que había ahí y encontré una que me llamó la atención. Abrí la pesada puerta de madera y vi una habitación preciosa, decoraba como para un niño pequeño. Había rhodas de protección y aunque la vela no me permitiese admirarla completamente, por lo poquito que pude ver, esa habitación era digna de alguien de la realeza.

Me quedé un par de minutos observando una parte de uno de los murales cuando alguien le sopló a la vela y me quedé a oscuras, acto seguido, me tomaron en brazos. Yo sabía de quién se trataba, pero eso no evitó la tensión que eso implicaba. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mi respiración se agitó y la tensión incrementó. Cerré los ojos, no quería otra cachetada.

-No pienso golpearte si es lo que crees.-dijo Helia, sentándome en la cama.-Estoy arrepentido por lo que hice, pero mi mujer no debe hacer tales cosas. Comprendo que no hayas salido de aquí por temor a perderte. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Helia me extendió una charola de plata repleta de comida. No me había dado cuenta de que moría de hambre hasta que vi la comida y empecé a comer. Cuando por fin estuve saciada, Helia hizo pasar a tres mujeres que, al parecer, estarían a mi servicio mientras él dormía.

Después del incidente de la comida, todo en fue tranquilo. Helia dormía por durante el día y yo paseaba y conocía el castillo. Las mujeres que estaban a mi disposición siempre cuidaban que no intentase escaparme, pero yo no tenía intenciones de escaparme, pues Helia me dejaba claro, cada noche, que ni el infierno me serviría de escondite. Y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que una noche de luna llena, Helia me desvistió y después puso una túnica negra sobre mi desnudez; después me tomó en brazos y salimos.

No estaba segura de qué iba a suceder, pero me tenía expectante y, hasta cierto punto, emocionada. Llegamos a un lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por un hermoso vitral. En medio del cuarto había una especia de altar. Helia me recostó en él y me quitó la prenda. Intenté moverme, pero no pude; inmediatamente supe que Helia estaba usando su poder sobre mí. No me había dado cuenta de Helia también llevaba una túnica puesta hasta que sacó una daga de oro de ella. Desvié la mirada, me había llegado la hora.

«Querida, querida mía, vivo en ti y tu morirás por mi... te amo tanto. » fue el pensamiento que surcó mi mente y que, extrañamente, me reconfortó. Si iba a morir ésta noche, por lo menos me iba a ir sintiéndome querida.

Helia se despojó de la túnica, para revelar su desnudez y se posó sobre mí y empezó a besarme y estimularme como lo hacía cada noche desde que llegué. No estaba segura de a dónde quería llegar, pero yo sólo me deje ir. Estaba por llegar al clímax cuando Helia comenzó a susurrar en un idioma que no entendí, sin dejar de moverse dentro de mí, y cuando terminó la última palabra, tomó la daga y se hizo un corte en el brazo, ofreciéndome la sangre que brotaba de él. Comencé a beber y el placer que sentía aumentó, increíblemente; el vampyr no se quedó atrás y buscó mi cuello para beber de mi sangre. Los gritos que soltábamos eran más fuertes y la intensidad era mayor.

Sentí un que algo se acumulaba en mi vientre, estaba a nada de llegar. Una última convulsión y dejé que el placer me llevase completamente; yo estaba exhausta, casi muerta. Helia se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente para después susurrar en mi oído:

-Duerme, Flora, querida. Duerme por última vez para despertar para siempre.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, pues la inconsciencia me abrazó y me arrastró consigo.

No supe bien cuánto tiempo pasó, pero abrí los ojos y ya no estaba en el altar de piedra, estaba recostada en la cama que compartía con Helia. Él estaba sentado frente a mí, con una mano acariciando mi rostro. Cuando vio que había despertado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Debes tener hambre, amor.-dijo con un tono seductor.

Helia me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia los calabozos dónde su abuela asesinaba a las doncellas, y me mostró una de las celdas. Ahí estaba uno de los guardias del hospicio. Entramos a la celda que era iluminada por una antorcha y el hombre se puso pálido al verme. Cuando le reconocí, algo dentro de mí se revolvió, haciendo que un deseo de verlo muerto inundara mi ser. Volteé a ver a Helia, quién estaba sonriendo mientras me entregaba una daga casi oxidada. Yo la tomé y me acerqué al hombre, le tomé del cabello y expuse su cuello. Sus lágrimas caían libres y temblaba, entre susurros me pedía que no lo hiciera, pero los recuerdos de las torturas por las que me hizo pasar en el psiquiatra llenaron mi mente.

Lo solté y aventé su cabeza, sin soltar la daga. Helia me miraba con desaprobación. El hombre exclamaba y agradecía la compasión que había tenido con él, pero era justamente él el que había intentado asesinarme en un par de ocasiones y no pude contener la furia. Me di media vuelta rápidamente y le corté la garganta con la daga. Volteé a ver a Helia, quien sólo asintió para que bebiera de su sangre. Me abalancé sobre aquél hombre que poco tiempo después terminó siendo un frío y desgraciado cadáver.

Tal vez en ese momento yo había sellado ya mi condena, pero eso me había dejado de importar hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En ese momento había conquistado la vida eterna, en ese momento me había convertido en aquello que protagonizaba mis pesadillas, en el instante en el que la sangre de aquél sujeto se deslizó por mi garganta, yo me había convertido en un demonio.

-FIN-


End file.
